Spiderman: The Gem of Thunder
by Animefan743
Summary: A story about a powerful Gem being found and brought to Manhattan. And following what comes after it. More importantly, who goes after it.


Disclaimer Spider-man, and of his characters are owned by Marvel Comics not me I just wrote this one. This is my first public fan fic. I didn't want to make it one that was too complex. Those come later, lol

Part 1

"Just another day in the life ," Spider-man thought to himself as he slammed two thugs attempting a robbery at a gas station together and then quickly formed a cocoon around the two of them like it was nothing. "Evans , I expected more from you. Teaming up with a first timer, that's kinda weak even for you," Spider-man mockingly said as he stepped out of the Gas Station.

"Your ride'll be here in 5. Ciao for now, boys!" He exclaimed as he fired off a web line and swung off through the streets of Manhattan. "You know sometimes it really feels good to be me, the feeling of stopping two idiots who think that they should steal to survive just gets me everytime," He thought joyfully as his phone went off. He landed on a rooftop very gracefully and pulled it out of its very secure pocket.

"Peter, where are you?" The girl on the other end asked. "I'm….in Manhattan, I'm really not sure where to be honest," He chuckled looking down at the Art Museum he was going to take her to tonight. "Don't worry about it though, MJ , I'm ready for our date tonight."

"Do you even remember where we're supposed to be going, tiger?" She asked, curiously. "Uh, yeah of course I do. We're going on a tour of Art Museum right? They've got a new exhibit about stuff that they found in their last African excursion," Spider-man replied. "Wow, Tiger , I'm impressed. You remembered that this time. I'll see you at 8," She giggled. "8 it is," He replied. He hung up the phone and put it away.

Just then,

Spider-man's spider-sense shot off. "What the..!" Spider-man thought as he turned as saw Dr. Octopus go inside the art museum with a man in trench coat beside him. Spider-man let out a loud groan. "I had better go see what they're up to! I wanna think they're just on a date, but wait...no I don't wanna think that either. But common sense tells me otherwise anyway," He said as he shot off another web line and swung inside with one motion.

People were quickly running out of the Museum in fear of dealing with the two criminals headed inside.

"Hey there, Doc. What a coincidence, I was taking my girlfriend here later too!" Spider-man said mockingly. "Spider-man!" Dr. Octopus said surprised that he showed up here so fast. "What I know I'm fast people tell me that sometimes. Is that bad?" He asked continuing to mock him.

"Err, I've no use for your mocking! Electro, deal with the bug while I get our gem," Dr. Octopus ordered. "Yes, Doctor, gladly!" Electro exclaimed as he threw the trench coat off and revealed his green and yellow costume. "Oh, hey there Electro. Might I say that green is looking mighty fierce on you today?" Spider-man laughed as he dodged a lightning bolt. "Shut up and die, bug!" Electro yelled as he shot off multiple bolts of lightning desperately trying to hit Spider-man.

"Got get him to start a fire so I fry him," He thought as he dodged around. Finally Spider-man jumped in front of a gate control panel for some of the exhibits. "Hey Electro you know who could pull off wearing green and yellow much better then you? No one because it looks terrible on anyone!" Spider-man taunted. Electro's eyes lit up with lightning as he fired a massive bolt that Spider-man was barely able to dodge.

It set off a massive fire that quickly set off the sprinklers. Electro screamed in pain. "I'll kill you for this Spider-man!" He hissed before passing out. "Y'know. You've said that before and….nothing's happened. So I'm not too worried. But now I've got to go find your eight legged boyfriend," Spider-man said kneeling down and webbing up the passed out Electro to the floor.

"Too late, Spider-man , I have exactly what I came for," Dr. Octopus said, appearing from out of nowhere holding one of the gems in his two human hands. He pulled out a small device and placed the gem on a spot for it on the top. "I do believe that you'll be a nice test for my device," Dr. Octopus gloated as he used his tentacles and grabbed all of Spider-man's limbs, subduing him in seconds.

"You know I'm camera shy Doc," Spider-man said, struggling to break free, "You might wanna try it on someone that camera doesn't add ten pounds to."

"You can try and joke your way out of this but it won't save you," Dr. Octopus viciously said as he aimed the device at Spider-man. "Prepare yourself, this _will _ hurt," He said laughing.


End file.
